Hermanos
by Ferchoumaru
Summary: Reeditada.-La vida de Ranma nunca ha sido normal, pero que pasaría si apareciera su hermano gemelo que fue protegido por Nodoka y este fuera más fuerte que Ranma. Después de su llegada nada volverá ser lo mismo para Ranma y Akane.
1. La Carta de Nodoka

_Todos los personajes (A SALVO DE LOS QUE YO INVENTE) son propiedad de Rumiko Takahahi y solo hago este fic con el afán de divertirlos un poco y sin fin de lucro, así que no me demanden. _

**Hermanos**

Por: Ferchoumaru

_La carta de Nodoka _

Desde la llegada de Ranma y de su padre Genma han pasado dos largos años, llenos de aventuras, secretos, prometidas, maldiciones, príncipes de reinos místicos y demás peripecias que todos nosotros conocemos; el día de hoy parecía transcurrir de forma normal (dentro de lo que se puede definir normal en Nerima), en la casa Tendou desayunaron, Ranma hizo alguna estupidez, Akane lo llamo pervertido y como de costumbre Ranma llego al colegio Furinkan en un vuelo privado cortesía de líneas Aéreas Akane; si, un día normal , hasta que apareció el director Kuno, cantando con su amado ukulele.

-¡Buenos días jóvenes!-

-¡Buenos días director Kuno!- Respondió el salón de Ranma al unisonó

-Hoy les voy a dar una noticia que me impresiono, me dejo impactado, me lleno de ira, tristeza y alegría-

-..Buuff….se irá a regresar a Hawái….- Bufo un alumno

-No…pero gracias por ofrecerse como guía de nuestro invitado, joven Himura-

-….cada año llegan estudiantes de intercambio y no hace tanto alboroto- Reclamo Ukyo

-¡Aha!…pero no es un joven cualquiera, es un joven sobresaliente y desobediente por no dejarse cortar el cabello….-

-¿?_ Todo el salón (menos Ranma que estaba pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo) quedo intrigado

-El proviene de la prestigiada universidad de Oxford, en los Estados Unidos, gano una beca para continuar sus estudios en la universidad de Tokio, lo cual demuestra su excelente promedio…-

-…Si viene de Oxford, ¿Para qué viene a nuestra preparatoria?...-Pregunto Ukyo

-..¡AHA!...el estará con nosotros un semestre para aprender nuestras costumbres…mmm…algo así como un curso propedéutico; pero no solo es una mente brillante, además ha ganado varios torneos de artes marciales (hasta este punto Ranma se interesa en lo que dice el director) y ha obtenido diversos premios literarios…-

-oooo…. (Los alumnos empiezan a cuchuchear entre ellos)-

Bueno, basta de presentaciones, por favor pase…-

En eso entra un joven de aspecto idéntico al de Ranma, con la diferencia que este era un poco más alto, tiene el cabello medio largo (a diferencia de Ranma lo tiene corto) peinado con dos coletas, vestía una camisa roja cuadriculada abrochada a la mitad, se le ve un cuarzo de color morado y una cruz latina, unos jeans color azul marino y unas botas negras.

-Jóvenes, les presento a Shinta Saotome- El salón quedo anonadado, ya que se supone que Ranma es hijo único (Razón por la cual tiene tantas prometidas)

-Espera un momento…mi padre es hijo único y jamás tuvo un hijo ilegitimo (al menos eso creo), así que dime, porque osas llevar el apellido Saotome

-Mmm….t debes de ser Ranma, mucho gusto en conocerte hermanito-

-¡¿Qué, Que?!-

-Te lo explicare luego…lo mejor será hacerlo frente a nuestro padre…-

-Hmph…está bien, en el Dojo Tendou a la salida… (Si es verdad mato a ese viejo panda)

-De acuerdo… (No hay duda que es mi hermano, jejeje)-

Después de esto, se retiro el director Kuno, no sin antes tratar de cortar las coleta Saotome, cosa que fue un rotundo fracaso, transcurrieron las clases con normalidad, Shinta demostró un gran dominio del japonés…con cierto acento extranjero…demostró ser un genio de literatura, historia y demás materias humanísticas…en las ciencias exactas no era muy bueno…pero al menos no tan malo como Ranma; a la hora del receso, un gripo de jóvenes le arrogaron globos con agua, con la esperanza que al igual que Rama, se transformara en una ardiente pelirroja, pero para su decepción, lo único que consiguieron fue un vuelo directo a Tokio cortesía de líneas Aéreas Saotome…(Akane ya tenía competencia…tal vez tenga que ofrecer paquetes de vuelo, jajajaja), esto provoco que un gran número de chicas lo siguieran en todo momento, a diferencia de su hermano, el si se dejaba consentir, incluso filtre aba con ellas; Nabiki, Akane, Ukyo y Ranma quedaron impresionados por el parecido…¿pero cómo era posible eso?...cada minuto que transcurría incrementaba sus ansias de saber quién era Shinta Saotome

_----Dojo Tendou---_

Habían transcurrido las horas como si fueran días, una vez que finalizaron las clases se dispusieron a partir, Ukyo les aviso que irá a hacer unas compras, pero llegaría mas tarde para estar al tanto de la situación; buscaron a Shinta por toda la escuela, pero por más que buscaron, jamás lo encontraron, por lo cual decidieron volver a casa, donde Shinta los esperaba con un Genma impresionado y un Soun sorprendido.

-Empieza a hablar- Exijo Ranma

-Toma-

-¡¿Una carta?!-

-Léela (¿Es que no sabe para qué es un carta?)-

Y la carta decía lo siguiente:

"Querido Shinta, lamento haberte dejado con el maestro Karin, pero lo hice para salvar tu vida. Tu padre, Genma, planeó llevaros a ti y a tu hermano gemelo, Ranma, en un viaje de entrenamiento que podría durar años. Él planeo adiestrar a su hijo en la Escuela Todo Vale de Artes Marciales.

Aunque pienso que esto habrá hecho de Ranma un hombre mejor, me temía que los dos no pudieran sobrevivir al viaje y deseo mucho tener al menos un nieto antes de mi muerte, aparte que no soportaría ver a mis dos hijos muertos. Dado que Genma hubiese insistido en llevarte con él, me vi obligada a dejarte con el maestro Karin, como ya bien sabes fue el maestro de mi padre en el combate, y era más seguro que regresaras con bien.

Genma se encontraba fuera en un viaje de entrenamiento con su amigo, Soun, cuando tú y tu hermano nacieron, así que él da por hecho que Ranma es su único hijo, fue una elección al azar, yo amo profundamente a mis dos hijos, no creas que hubo algún tipo de favoritismo. Él también sobrevivió, aunque no le conozco, deseo mucho poder conocerlos a los dos; en la siguiente hoja anexo la dirección del Dojo Tendou, se que te recibirán con los brazos abiertos, también anexo mi dirección para que tú y tu hermano me escriban cuando puedan, y una llave, esta abre una caja donde está la herencia que tu abuelo les dejo, si no me equivoco haciende a 500,000 yenes, pero su tutora es Kasumi (ya que tú padre se lo gastaría en puras tonterías y la más responsable es Kasumi, ya verás porque creo eso) hasta que los dos tengan 25 años, sean buenos hermanos; espero volver a verlos pronto.

Su madre, Nodoka Saotome.'

Todos en la casa se quedaron sin palabra hasta que Kasumi dijo:

-Bienvenido Shinta, la casa no es muy grande pero podrás dormir con tu papá y con Ranma, y perdona mi prisa pero debo ir por los ingredientes, me supongo que eres tan glotón como Ranma-

-.....ehh, si un poco...jeje......muchas gracias señorita......."-

-Kasumi, no hay de que-

Y se va Kasumi de la casa, Nabiki solo comenta que ahora habrá cuatro glotones en la casa, Soun le da la bienvenida junto Genma, el maestro Happosai le dicen:

-Con que has ganado diversos torneos, ¡Eh!.. te crees capaz de vencer a Ranma-

-Pues eso lo sabré hasta que pele con el-

-Jajajaja, jamás he perdido una batalla, novato (Apuesto que en América son unos debiluchos, simplemente hay que verlo, no tiene grandes músculos como yo)-Dijo Ranma

-Ranma, ¿porque siempre tienes que creerte el súper guerrero?-

-Y tu Akane, ¿porque siempre defiendes a todos y me culpas de todo lo malo?-

-Porque es la verdad-

-Bueno decidámoslo ahora en una batalla, que dices Shinta"-Le reto Happosai

-OK, pero vayamos a un lugar más espacioso…mmm…mmm…cuando legue vi un terreno baldío, cerca de aquí, ¿Qué te parece si luchamos en ese lugar?-Dijo sonriente Shinta

-Por mi está bien-Le respondió Ranma

Así todos los presentes se dirigieron a un terreno baldío, este se localizaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa Tendou, una vez ahí, Ranma empezó a calentar, mientras los demás se fueron a la pared más cercana para así, poder recargarse, todos estaban entusiasmados a excepción de Shinta, que se encontraba de pie, con los ojos cerrados, sin realizar calentamiento alguno.

-Estas muy confiado…pero esa sonrisa pronto te la quitare hermanito-

-La paciencia y el tiempo hacen más que la fuerza y la violencia, enano-

-Hmph….empecemos de una buena vez-

Dicho esto Ranma se lanzo al ataque, inicio con una patada que dio directamente a la cara de Shinta, sin embargo este si se inmuto, después le lanzo un golpe directo al abdomen, a las costillas, al hígado, al vaso, pero lo único que ocurría es que Ranma se lastimaba así mismo, era como golpear una pared altamente resistente.

-aaahhh…..aahhh….aahhh….pero qué clase de técnica estas usando…-

-ninguna…solo estoy escuchando el corazón de esta ciudad….es muy….alegre….por así decirlo...-

Nuevamente Ranma se lanza al ataque, golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas, sin resultado alguno; cambio de estrategia y empezó el ataque de las castañas calientes, esta vez no sentía cuando lo golpeaba, está seguro de acertarle cada golpe, pero no sentía el impacto en contra de Shinta

-¡Pero qué gran resistencia tiene!, Ranma lo ha golpeado directamente y no parece afectarle-

-Te equivocas Akane, Shinta esta esquivando todos los golpes de las castañas, lo que ocurre es que su velocidad es increíblemente mayor a la que ustedes pueden ver-

-Es cierto eso, maestro…pero… ¿Cómo lo sabe?...-

-Soun, te falta entrenar mas…a todos ustedes, este muchacho tiene más habilidad y poder que cualquiera de ustedes, yo diría que tiene el mismo poder que Cologne y mío…incluso puede que sea mayor-

Ranma seguía atacando, sin respuesta alguna, en eso un auto se estaciono en frente de una casa, toco el claxon, esperando a alguien, predio el estéreo y empezó a sonar la música

-Jajaja, es Billie Jean…amo esa canción- Shinta empezó a bailar y a tararear la canción, mientras Ranma le lanzaba ataques, lo único que hacia Shinta era moverse

-(eso es…un poco más…y eres mío Shinta)-

- Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son-

- (ahora)…EL ATAQUE DEL DRAGON VOLADOR!!!-

Un gran tornado hizo su aparición, dejando un gran hueco en la tierra, Ranma se sentía victorioso, después de todo, Ranma Saotome jamás pierde, pero…Shinta no se encontraba en ningún lugar

-… ¡¿pero que demonios?!…- Maldijo Ranma

-¿Me buscabas enano?- Shinta se encontraba flotando a unos pisos de altura sobre Ranma

-¿Qué truco es ese?- Pregunto sorprendido Ranma

-¡Eso es imposible!- Exclamo Akane

-Es la técnica para volar por los cielos, pero como la dominaste- dijo exaltado Happosai

Entonces Shinta grito "Ryu-gira-mechi" y una gran fuente de energía salió, después de eso todo fue sombras para Ranma.

-................................................aaaaaaa...................-

-...............................................mmaaaa"..................-

-..............................nnnnmmmaaa...............raaa......-

-..............rrrraaannmmmmaaa------------desssp........-

-¡RANMA, HIJO DESPIERTA!-

-Perdóname, creí que ibas a contraatacarme…..pero tú empezaste a usar ataques con Ki….¿cómo iba a saber que no ibas a reaccionar?-

-aaaayyyyyyy.......... ¿qué paso?-

-Paso que Shinta uso la técnica para volar y luego te lanzo una rayo de energía, y tu por falta de entrenamiento no pudiste esquivar el rayo, ni contraatacarlo (aunque no comprendo cómo logro dominar una técnica tan complicada como la de volar, si es tan joven)-Explico Happosai

-aaaahhhhh (MALDITA SEA, NUNCA HABÍA SIDO TAN HUMILLADO, ¡¿CÓMO PUEDE SER MÁS FUERTE QUE YO, SI APARENTA LO CONTRARIO?!)........¿y qué hacen aquí Shampoo, Mouse, la abuela, Ryoga y Uchan aquí?-

-Yo estaba por retarte (después de encontrar el Dojo al tercer día de intento) cuando sentí algo extraño-

-¿Y qué fue?-Pregunto Ranma mientras se sentaba sobre sus piernas adoloridas

-Es que se sintió un pequeño temblor en toda la ciudad-Explico Mousse

-Sí, es cierto, entonces Shampoo venir asustada a tus brazos cuando........-

- ...........te vi Ranchan en el fondo de un gran hoyo en la parte de atrás del jardín de los Tendou y creo que vi a Shinta caer del cielo muy despacio hasta dónde estabas tú-

-Por cierto, ¿Quién eres? y ¿cómo has dominado la técnica para volar?-Pregunto la abuela

-Mil perdones, yo soy Shinta Saotome y soy el hermano gemelo de Ranma, mucho gusto señora................??-

-¿CÓMO QUE EL HERMANO GEMELO DE RANMA?-chillaron Shampoo, Mouse, la abuela y Ryoga

-Así es- Dijeron al unisonó Akane y Ukyo, y los pusieron al corriente de todo lo sucedido ese día, todos ellos se quedaron con la boca abierta, hasta que la abuela dijo

-Eso explica quien eres, pero no me has dicho ¿cómo has dominado la técnica para volar?-Insistió la abuela

-¡¿Como que la técnica para volar?!-Preguntaron Ranma, Akane, Shampoo, Mouse, Ryoga, Ukyo, Soun y Genma

-La técnica para volar es milenaria, permite a los humanos volar por los cielos como las aves, con la diferencia que a mayor poder mayor velocidad; pero muy pocos han logrado dominarla-

-Es cierto lo que dice Happy, pero los que han dominado esa poderosa técnica han sido maestros muy viejos, y tal es la cantidad de energía necesaria, que a los pocos días mueren-

-Por eso me intriga el cómo este muchachito ha dominado esta técnica a su edad, y que siga como si nada hubiera pasado-

-Es cierto lo que dicen estos dos viejitos (en eso la abuela le pega con su bastón, y Happosai con su pipa)........aaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!....... ¿porque me pegan? – Dijo Shinta, sobándose la cabeza

-Más respeto muchachito, yo me llamo Cologne, pero todos me dicen la abuela y él es él maestro Happosai, así que más respeto, ahora prosigue con lo que ibas a decir-

-Pero no es difícil volar, de hecho es una técnica elemental en el combate-

-PUES ¿QUIÉN FUE TÚ MAESTRO?-Grito Happosai, mientras que todos solo escuchaban

-Pues cuando niño fue el maestro Karin, luego fue el maestro Kamisama, y el que me enseña actualmente es el maestro del estilo Alconeite, su nombre es Hee-Ryu-Shi-

-¡¡ESTAS DICIENDO QUE TE ENTRENO EL JEFE DE JEFES!!-

-¿Quién el maestro Kamisama o el maestro Hee-Ryu-Shi?-

-¡PUES KAMISAMA, EL JEFE DE JEFES!, ¿APARTE QUIEN ES ESE TAL HEE-RYU-SHI?-

-Dejen les explico, cada planeta con vida tiene un Dios, este se le llama así porque es un sabio-guerrero semi-inmortal, que vive en las parte más recóndita de su respectivo planeta, para evitar que se corrompa, y tiene la función de proteger la paz de su planeta de cualquiera que le quiera ocasionar algún daño a este o a los seres que lo habitan, en el caso de nuestro planeta es Kamisama, después viene su superior, este protege a su galaxia, en el caso de la nuestra es el maestro Hee-Ryu-Shi, y no sé quién es su superior, pero más o menos va así la cadena hasta llegar, como lo dicen ustedes al Jefe de Jefes-

-A ver si entiendo, cada planeta tiene su Dios, y este tiene otros Dioses-Dijo Akane asombrada

-Pué ma o meno-

-Si eso es cierto, ¿porque decidieron entrenarte a ti hermano y no a mí?- Pregunto el egocéntrico de Ranma

-Pues no lo sé muy bien pero según lo que entiendo es porque soy descendiente del Gran Yoghi, creo que es nuestro tátara- tátara- tátara- tátara-abuelo, por lado materno-

-Y si fue por eso ¿porque no entreno también a Ranchan?-

-No sé el porqué, pero lo que sé es que me dijo Kamisama es que debía ver si mi hermano podía soportar el entrenamiento, entonces no sabía de que me hablaba, así que cuando regrese con el maestro Karin me dio una carta de mamá, y fue cuando decidí venir, pero no tenía dinero para venir, por lo que obtuve la beca para estudiar en la Universidad de Tokio-

-¿Y si has entrenado tanto, porque no tienes una gran musculatura?- Pregunto desconcertado Ranma

-Una como esta-

El Ki de Shinta empiezo a incrementarse de una forma acelerada, la tierra se sacudía hasta formar grandes grietas, grandes pedazos de rocas se alzaban del suelo, como si la gravedad se anulase, las ventanas de las casas cercanas se rompieron, su cuerpo expulsaba grandes corrientes de aire caliente, grandes y pequeños destellos de luz empezaron a rodear el cuerpo de Shinta, todos los presentes se sujetaron de lo que podían. A Shinta le empezó a crecer músculos por todos lados, sus ropas se le desgarraron, al final se hizo otro cráter en el suelo, todos nuestros amigos estaban impresionados.

-¡Guau!, ¿Pero de dónde demonios salieron esos músculos?- Pregunto Ryoga, que veía incrédulo al imponente guerrero que se encontraba frente de el

-Tan solo he incrementado mi Ki de una forma estúpida-

-¿Por qué dices eso hijo?, tu poder es increíble….jamás he visto nada que se te compare…eres el más grande guerrero que haya visto en mi vida-

-Porque tener un exceso de musculatura, tan solo te da una fuerza externa, pero pierdes agilidad, rapidez y tus técnicas se vuelven lentas, excesivamente lentas, además este poder es más del que mi cuerpo puede soportar, es tan solo una pantalla, por eso es mejor tener un cuerpo delgado, pero fuerte-

-aaahhhhhh, entonces me vas a enseñar esas técnicas, así podré vencerte-

-JAJAJA JAJAJA JAJAJA JAJAJA!!!!, no hay duda que somos hermanos, ¡¡claro!!! Pero te advierto que jamás me ganaras-

Dicho esto, Shinta regreso a su estado normal, con la diferencia que ahora, no tenía nada más que sus bóxers puestos, Akane sugirió que Ranma le prestara algunas prendas antes de volver a su hotel, ya que sería demasiado pervertido que recorriera media ciudad semidesnudo, a Shinta no le quedo otro remedio, todos los presentes se dirigieron a la casa de los Tendou, preguntándole a Shinta sobre su entrenamiento, aunque él no contestaba mucho de eso, finalmente llegaron, los recibió Kasumi

-Veo que tenemos más invitados, chicas ¿me ayudarían a preparar la cena?-

-¡Sí!- Gritaron todas las presentes

-Ya verán que mis fideos chinos le van a fascinar a mi Ranma y a mi cuñado-

-Claro que no Shampoo, mis Otonomiyakis son los favoritos de Ranchan y mi cuñado también le fascinaran-

-Yo haré un arroz de bienvenida para Shinta-

-Akane, ¿quieres envenenarlo en su primer día en Nerima?-

-¡RANMA BAKA!-

-¿Tienes varias novias?- Pregunto curioso Shinta

-Sí, para mi desgracia-

-(Y pensaba que yo era un pervertido)….Voy al hotel a cambiarme, ahora regreso-

-Shinta-

-Dígame señorita Kasumi-

-A partir de hoy te quedaras con nosotros, de acuerdo-

-Sí, muchas gracias-

Después de una hora Shinta regreso con sus maletas, las chicas estaban batallando en la cocina, el maestro y la abuela se retiraron a la sala, Genma y Soun se fueron a jugar Shogui diciendo sobre las reparaciones del jardín (que Ranma había destruido junto con Kuno hace unos días), mientras que Ranma y Shinta se quedaron solos platicando sobre todas sus aventuras, ahora el sorprendido era Shinta, al escuchar sobre maldiciones, compromisos, duelos de Ranma y la promesa de su padre ante su madre y el porqué ella no lo conoce, pero él si la conoce.

Al llegar la cena todo fue una fiesta de bienvenida a Shinta, al principio, la batalla entre los tres Saotome y del maestro por la comida, no había duda de que Shinta era hijo de Genma; después Nabiki trago el Karaoke y todos pasaron, Ranma en su forma de chica, para Shinta fue gracioso ver como lo obligaron; después Soun, Genma y el maestro cantando borrachos, el era bueno cantando, tenía una voz grave, pero quedo maravillado con Akane... pero era la prometida de su hermano y no lo traicionaría. Todos lo trataron como si llevaran años de conocerse y solo hubiera regresado de un largo viaje. Por primera vez Ranma se sintió comprendido, ya que se parecían mucho. Pero para Shinta fue la primera vez que sentía la calidez de una familia, por primera vez se sentía en casa y deseo jamás irse de este magnífico lugar. Lástima que esta felicidad duraría poco.

**N/A.- Que tal!!!, 20 siglos sin aparecerme, jajajaja…..eso no cambiara mucho, pero ahora he crecido…un poco per es algo, no lo creen???, por eso he decidido reeditar mi historia, así que mándenme todas sus criticas, opiniones y sugerencias. Si alguien quiere ser mi lector beta dígamelo, la verdad hay cosas que nunca cambian, jajajaja cuídense y no olviden opinar….reeditare y una vez listo continuare con nuevos capítulos, vale???**


	2. La propuesta

**Hermanos**

Por: Ferchoumaru

_La Propuesta_

La vida de Shinta había sido complicada, llena de secretos y problemas. Claro esta que, dos semanas en la Casa de los Tendo y conviviendo con su hermano, convertía toda su vida en un cuento de hadas. Ahora toda la familia había terminado de comer cuando Kasumi Le pregunta a Shinta:

-¿Y bien que te parece esta vida con nosotros?- Pregunto Kasumi de lo más curiosa

-MMMMMMMM...mmmmmmmm, es poco común la vida que llevan... mi vida jamás ha sido normal ni común, claro esta, pero… la de ustedes…pues…este… sigo sin entender muchas cosas-

-¿Y que no entiendes cuñadito?-

-(¿CUÑADITO?)Pues... ¿Como papá y el señor Soun se pasan todo el día jugando Shogi?, ¿Porque el maestro Happosai es un viejo pervertido si el entrenamiento exige autocontrol?, ¿Por qué Ranma no se ha decidido por una prometida, si son tan atractivas, buenas guerreras y atentas con él? ó sencillamente se casa con una y se quedan las demás como sus concubinas-

En eso fue golpeado por un mazo de Akane.

-¡¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO IGUAL QUE RANMA BAKA!!-

-¡¡AY!!...pero Sobre todo me pregunto **¿De donde saca ese mazo Akane?**-

-Créeme, llevo dos años haciéndome la misma pregunta, una y otra vez, sobre todo cuando esta en traje de baño y ¿Quién sabe de donde carajos saca ese mazo para golpearme?-

-Bueno chicos hoy iremos a Tokio para hacer un retiro de su cuenta-

-Si ya me hace falta un auto deportivo, con asientos de piel, amplificador y que corra como diablo, jejejejejejeje,-

-Que avaro eres ranma, con ese dinero podemos comprar lo que sea necesario para la casa como la comida, los materiales para la reparación del dojo, del jardín del techo, el baño, el pasillo y demás partes que has destrozado ha lo largo de estos dos años-

-Y eso que hemos reparado constantemente de lo contrario esta casa ya se hubiera caído-

-Tan destructivo es este enano Nabiki????-

-Eso y más-

- No te creas el más alto si es poca la diferencia-

-Ranma deberías ser mas considerado como Shinta con respecto a lo gastos-

-No Akane, no vamos a sacar el dinero para un auto ni para la casa, es para los gastos de sus libros y demás material escolar, que van a requerir en el próximo ciclo escolar-

-Pero hija faltan dos semanas para que terminen este año y dos meses por sus vacaciones-

-Por lo mismo no lo podemos dejar a la ligera, más vale tener todo a tiempo, recuerda que Nabiki ya se va a la universidad-

-Soun y yo podemos hacernos cargo de eso-

-Por eso mismo hacemos las compras antes de que se vaya Nabiki-

-Que quieres decir con esto hija, acaso no confías en tu querido Padre-

-Pues... este...bueno...lo que pasa es que...Nabiki sabe mas de esto y...Bueno nos vamos en media hora, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí-

Todos se alistaban para salir, cuando Shinta se encontró a Nabiki en el pasillo

-Nabiki-

-Si dime cuñadito-

-Es eso porque me dices cuñado, si no lo soy-

-Si lo eres, o lo vas a ser-

-Y dale ni que saliera con Kasumi-

-No lo dijo por ella-

-¿Que dices?-

-Crees que no me doy cuenta-

-Cuenta... ¿de que?-

-Ven pasa a mi cuarto-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No seas tímido siéntate-

-¿eh?...Si claro-

-Veo muy bien como te fijas en Akane-

-¡¿Perdón?!-

-O me vas a negar que la miras con detenimiento-

-No es eso, la observo por que va ser la esposa de mi hermano (eso creo) y va ser de la familia-

-O si claro, sobre todo después de entrenar, cuando ella esta sudada y se le pega la ropa al cuerpo, y se resaltan sus atributos naturales, sobre todo dos en los que te fijas y…. no creo que sean sus ojos….bueno no te culpo porque Akane sea esta desarrollando muy bien, a comparación de la chiquilla de hace dos años que tu hermano conoció le ha crecido el busto, la cintura la tiene más pequeña, las piernas muy firmes y duras a causa de su constante entrenamiento, igual que su trasero, a tal punto que hasta compite codo a codo con Shampoo, no te culparía por desearla-

-no, no, no, no, no, no es eso es...es...es solo...tu...tu...tu imaginación-

- Aja...por eso te pusiste rojo como un tomate-

-Es...es que tu ventana esta cerrada y... y aquí hace mucho calor-

-¿A poco?... ¡¿por eso tu pantalón parece carpa de circo?!-

-¡¿QUE?!-

-No te tapes ya he visto, tocado y saboreado varios y por lo que veo estas muy bien equipado, incluso más que Ranma-

-No me digas que tú y él ya...-

-No, no es eso pero ya lo he visto desnudo si querer, y de las dos formas y debo admitir que los Saotome se ven como todos unos sementales, incluso se me antoja probar-

-quyytryfrgnvnbhj efv nmcbhvbg-

-Hagamos un trato tu me das eso que quiero y yo no le cuento nada a nadie sobre tu amor a Akane, te parece justo-

-¡Que no me gusta!-

-Pues tu amiguito dice lo contrario, ¿Que dices?, trato-

-Esta bien trato, ¿cuando?-

-Hoy-

-¿Donde?-

-Aquí-

-¿A que hora?-

-A la media noche-

-OK-

-A por cierto de cuales prefieres, los de sabor, los ultra-sensibles, o a pelo-

-Del que quieras-

-Entonces a pelo-

-OK a pelo-

Shinta salio del cuarto de Nabiki, pensativo en las palabras de Nabiki

-(Tendrá razón Nabiki????... no eso no puede ser Akane va ha ser mi cuñada, bueno tal vez...en fin, al menos hoy me voy a cenar un buen y jugoso corte de carne, tenia tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez, el entrenamiento me exige auto control...pero al fin y a cabo sigo siendo un hombre, esta noche voy a saciarme hasta enloquecer, total Nabiki y los demás creen que soy demasiado inocente, tanto o más como el pequeño demonio de mi hermano y casi siempre lo soy pero bueno... alguien tiene que sacrificarse por los demás y aquí con tanto biscocho ya valió... a pesar de eso sigo in entender al Maestro Happosai, digo una cosa es echárselas al plato y otra robar la ropa intima de una desconocida y tratarla como un tesoro, eso si es enfermizo...en fin en esta casa que cochas pachan)-

-Muévete Shinta nos esperan abajo-

-¿Ranma acaso no va a venir Nabiki?-

-Ella nos va alcanzar, vamonos-

-OK-

La familia Tendo y Saotome se dirigieron a la estación del tren, entre pláticas y risas subieron al tren y se dirigieron a Tokio.


	3. La herencia

**Hermanos**

Por: Ferchoumaru

_La Herencia_

Saliendo del tren se separaron nuestros amigos (para variar hubo colados), Ukyo fue a comprar ingredientes que difícilmente podía conseguir en Nerima, por supuesto se llevo Ryoga, con el fin de evitar que se perdiera, Shampoo fue a comprarse ropa que pensaba modelarle a Ranma (O es muy, pero muy insistente o es una...) y Mousse la siguió como siempre, es decir, como su perrito faldero (que raro).

Los tres Saotomes, el Sr. Tendo, Akane y Kasumi se dirigieron al banco que Nodoka le había indicado a Kasumi en la carta.

-¡Vaya, jamás había entrado a un edificio tan grande como este!- Dijo Genma con los ojos con signo de $$

-¡Es increíble! (Por fin nuestra inversión en Ranma dará frutos)-Soun estaba con los ojos en forma de estrella

-Sí, es verdad, ¿Pero donde guardaran el dinero de los chicos?-

-¿No es por tarjeta, cuenta de cheques, fidecomiso o algo por el estilo?-

-No hermanita, la tía Nodoka mando esta llave junto con la carta y me dijo que le preguntara al gerente-

-¿Y a quien le preguntamos?, aquí todos parecen pingüinos-

-¡RANMA! COMPORTATE-

-¡QUE DIJE AHORA!-

-¡ERES UN MALEDUCADO AL LLAMARLOS PIGÜINOS!

-Disculpen...-

-¡ERES UNA CHIQUILLA INSOLENTE QUE SE LA PASA GRITANDOME TODO EL TIEMPO!-

-¡PUES NO TENDRIA QUE HACERLO SI FUERAS MÁS MADURO!

-Disculpen...-

¡MIRA QUIEN HABLA DE MADUREZ!

-Oigan...-

-¡YA VES, DEVERIAS SER MÁS COMO TU HERMANO!-

-Y DALE, ¡SIEMPRE DEFIENDES MÁS A LOS DEMAS!-

-¡PORQUE CREES!-

-Ya estuvo suave-

En eso Shinta les aplica un golpe en el cuello, dejándolos mudos

-Con esto los dos se quedaran callados por un rato, ahora iré preguntar, aunque claro no creo que haga falta ya que ambos se encargaron de llamar la atención con su absurda discusión-

-Vaya Saotome, su hijo es una caja de sorpresas-

-Sí, es igual a su madre-

En eso aparece un joven de estatura media, pelirrojo, pecoso, con unas gafas rectangulares, se dirigió a Shinta y le pregunto

-Can I help you?

-Yeah!!! I'm Shinta Saotome and...

-Oh! I know that case

-¿Qué diantres estarán diciendo?-

-Ni idea Tendo-

-...él director del Banco no se encuentra en estos momentos pero su asistente nos guiara a donde se encuentra la cuenta de los chicos-

-¿Les entendiste?-

-¿Papá no te acuerdas que antes de dejar la escuela obtuve el Teachers de la Universidad de Cambridge?-

-Ah!!! Sí es cierto, si no mal recuerdo te ofrecieron una beca para estudiar... ¿Qué era?... tiene un nombre rarísimo esa carrera...-

-Bachelor of Financial Administration-

-¿¿¿ballelor of que qua?-

-aaahhhhh...Licenciatura en Administración Financiera-

-¿En serio le sabes a los números Kasumi?-

-Sí tío, siempre me han fascinado y desde que nuestra madre falleció, me he encargado de la administración de la casa-

-¡¿Desde que su madre falleció te encargas de la administración de la casa?! pero si eras una chiquilla cuando ese lamentable hecho ocurrió-

-¡Sí Saotome!, desde pequeña ha sido muy hábil, sin su ayuda hace años hubiera quebrado el Dojo... y nos precisamente que nos vaya muy bien ¿verdad?-

-Vaya querida y ¿Por qué no aceptaste la beca?-

-La beca me exentaba de las colegiaturas, pero no de los gastos personales, y claro no podía pagar mi estancia en Inglaterra, desde entonces me encargo de la casa y su administración al cien por ciento-

Shinta regresa a donde estaban platicando nuestros amigos (Obvio Akane y Ranma no participaban en la platica porque se encontraban sin habla)

-¿Qué tanto cuchichean?-

-Nada en especial, ¿que te dijo el joven?-

-Que siguiéramos a su asistente, el habla japonés-

-¿Y que tiene que ver que hable japonés?-

-Por que así es más práctico para todos-

Mientras Shinta les decía esto, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, más o menos, alto, fornido, de cabello castaño claro, con facciones toscas, se dirigió a donde se encantaban todos, y con una voz muy aguda (para la apariencia que tenía, tenia una voz ridícula)

-Buenas tardes, ¿Son todos?-

-Sí-

-Entonces síganme-

Subieron al ascensor y llegaron al nivel Delta uno

-Sr. Saotome, Sr. Tendo aquí se encuentra la sala de espera que cuenta con TV. de plasma, DVD, Karaoke, MP3, Shoji y bocaditos; si gustan esperar aquí por favor-

-¿Pe...pero porque?-

-Son órdenes de la Sra. Saotome-

-¡Hija, di algo!-

-Lo siento papá, pero estoy de acuerdo-

-¡¡¡QUE!!!-

-¡Hijo!-

-Él esta mudo y yo acato las ordenes de mamá (prefiero evitar su ira)-

Llorando a cantaros se bajaron del ascensor, pero su tristeza duro poco al ver la cantidad de bocadillos que había; en eso los demás descendieron al nivel Omega cuatro-

-¿Qué tan profundo es este edificio?- Pregunto la curioso Shinta

-¿Cuánto dinero cree que guardamos?-

-¿Más que el dorado?-

-Eso no es nada Señorita Tendo-

-¡¡Uy!!- Exclamo Ranma con una voz apenas perceptible

-Vaya, ya recuperaste la voz-

-Y dime ¡ESO ERA NECESARIO!-

-¿Quieres que lo vuelva hacer?-

-No-

-Entonces dejen de gritar-

-...vale-

-Eso fue bastante salvaje Shinta- Reclamo Akane sumamente molesta y ofendida

-Niéguenme que no lo necesitaban Akane-

-No, pero... no fue nada cortes y de ti me extraña-

-Pero hay un límite para todo-

-Disculpe señorita Kasumi, ¿Me permite la llave?-

-Claro, aquí tiene-

Abrió la puerta, se oyó perfectamente como varias cerraduras se abrían, y al abrirse vieron una habitación bastante grande, con anaqueles y cajones color platino

-Bueno al frente encontraran tarjetas de debito, cuentas de cheques, fidecomisos,, bonos en acciones, acciones en diversas compañías.

A su izquierda encontraran títulos de propiedad de terrenos, casas, departamentos, castillos, automóviles, aviones, jets, barcos, jates, submarinos, naves espaciales y la colonia espacial "Hope".

A su derecha encontraran lingotes de oro, titanio, kriptio, joyas, perlas y demás artículos finos.

Cruzando la puerta al fondo encontraran la habitación contigua donde se encuentran objetos de invaluable valor, como espadas, armaduras, pergaminos, etc...-

-¡Ah!... pero nuestra mamá nos dijo que el abuelos nos heredo 500,000 yenes- Dijo Ranma de lo más extrañado

-Así, esa fue idea mía, le dije a su madre que no debería detalles en la carta, con eso del espionaje uno nunca sabe, en la carta decía tan solo el valor de la llave-

-¡¡¡SOLO EL VALOR DE LA LLAVE!!!- Gritaron todos los presentes

-Sí, así es-

-Entonces...to...to...todo esto...es...- Shinta estaba excesivamente sorprendido (y como no, quien no quisiera tener tanto dinero)

-Es de ustedes, bajo la tutela de la señorita Kasumi-

-Ay...ay...que me da...que me da...que me dio-

-¡Shinta! ¡Despierta!-

Akane le estaba proporcionando unas cachetadas guagoloteras tan tremendas, que más parecía, que en vez de ayudarlo quería matarlo –

-Akane-

Slap, Slap, Slap, Slap, Slap,

-Akane-

Slap, Slap, Slap, Slap, Slap, Slap, Slap, Slap,

-¡¡AKANE YA DESPERTE DESDE HACE UN BUEN RATO!!-

-Perdón-

-¿Ranma estas bien?-

- Y yo pasando hambres toda mi vida, cuando tenia todo esto, ja,ja,jajajajajaja ¡SOY ESTUPIDAMENTE RICO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

- Sí, pero solo vamos a sacar lo necesario para las compras-

-¡¡QUE?!- Reclamaron Ranma y Shinta

-¿Por qué se sorprenden?- Les pregunto Kasumi

-Porque son unos crios hermana-

-Al menos deja saco un Mini Cooper- Suplico Ranma

-No-

-Para comprar un gimnasio- Imploro Shinta

-No-

La situación era crítica, tener tanto dinero y no poder disfrutarlo, entonces Shinta propuso...

-Para unas vacaciones, todos nos la merecemos y seria bueno antes de que inicie a entrenar con Ranma-

-OK-

-¿Por qué demonios a él nunca le niegan nada y a mi sí?-

-Porque este crio es más maduro-

-Ay...oye Akane yo soy mayor que tú-

-Pero sigues siendo un inmaduro-

-¿No me vas a perdonar por lo que hice?-

-No-

-Bueno, al menos no me defiendas...solito puedo-

-Nos llevamos la tarjeta de debito que menos saldo tenga-

-Bueno trasferiré la de un millón de Dollares a su nombre, el tramite tardara unos momentos, si gustan esperar con su padres y en un momento le llevo la tarjeta-

-Sí, muchas gracias-

Subieron al ascensor y se dirigían al nivel Delta Uno

-Esto va a quedar en secreto, de acuerdo- Les ordeno Kasumi

-¿Por qué Kasumi?- Pregunto Ranma de lo más ingenuo

-Ranma imagínate lo que harían nuestros padres si se enteraran- Le recordó Akane

-Si, tienes razón Akane-

-Secreto-

-Si, secreto-

**N/A.- Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, si tienen sugerencias mándelas y de antemano les aviso que voy a tardar bastante en actualizar ya que tengo tres fics más, y esta medio cañón escribir 4 fics al mismo tiempo, estudiar para el examen de admisión del IPN y hacer las obligaciones que me tocan en mi casa. Pero no se preocupen actualizare en cuanto pueda. Cuídense.**


	4. Un encuentro inesperado

**Hermanos**

Por: Ferchoumaru

_Un encuentro inesperado_

Después de varios chantajes, amenazas y suplicas por parte de Genma y Soun, lograron salir del banco, sin saber de la cuantiosa fortuna que tenían Ranma y Shinta y se dirigían al centro comercial, cuando...

-Hija, Genma y yo nos iremos al hotel, los esperamos ahí-

-¿Estas seguro papá?- Preguntaba confundida Kasumi

-Por supuesto, pediremos servicio a la habitación y Ranma lo pagara todo-

-¿¡Y PORQUE DEBO PAGAR YO!?-

-Porque tu tienes dinero y tu pobre padre que te dedico los mejores años de su vida, no tiene un solo yen en el bolsillo-

-¡NO TIENES UN SOLO YEN PORQUE NO TRABAJAS!-

-¡TÚ TAMPOCO TRABAJAS Y SÍ TIENES DINERO!-

-¡Esta bien papá, nosotros pagamos, pero solo esta vez!-

-¡Por eso eres mí consentido Shinta!-

Si dudarlo un segundo Soun y Genma se fueron corriendo a máxima velocidad al hotel

-¿¡Y tu porque le das por su lado!?- Preguntaba Ranma bastante furioso

-Porque nos sale más barato un día de servicio a la habitación, a que descubran el límite de esta tarjeta- Explico de lo más tranquilo Shinta

-AH, bueno así pues sí- Dijo ahora tranquilamente Ranma

-Lo que pasa es que el si usa el cerebro Ranma- Dijo burlonamente Akane

-¡Oye tienes algún defecto o eres un clon maligno que quiere opacarme!-

-JAJAJAJAJA, pues veras, no soy perfecto, pero soy lo más cercano, JAJAJAJA-

-Yo diría que son un par de narcisos estos hermanitos- decía Akane a Kasumi

En eso va llegando Nabiki, iba luciendo una minifalda tipo jeans, una playera escotada que dejaba ver su muy bien formado abdomen y parte de sus encantos femeninos que habían madurado con el paso de los años, usaba unos tacones blancos que la hacia ver más alta y esbelta de lo que era.

-Tan temprano y peleando- Les dijo Nabiki

-JA JA, estabas chantajeando a alguien, o es mi imaginación- Decía sarcásticamente Ranma

-Sí, estaba vendiendo fotos de Ranko saliendo de la ducha a Kuno, ¿Por qué?-

-¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO LO HAGAS?!-

-Vaya Shinta, hoy te pusiste muy guapo-

-¡NO ME IGNORES Nabiki!- Reclamaba Ranma

-Ah...gracias pero cuando uno es percha todo le va, tú lo has de saber muy bien, porque, también te ves radiante hoy-

-Gracias, tú siempre tan galante- Le respondió Nabiki, pero por alguna razón, Akane estaba tan molesta que empezaste a rechinar los dientes

-¿Te sientes bien Akane?- Preguntaba Kasumi

-Sí, no es nada solo me lastime un poco el tobillo, pero puedo caminar normal-

-De una niña tan torpe no me extraña- Se apuro a contestar Ranma

-¿QUIÉN TE PREGUNTO?- En eso le pega con el mazo, tirándolo al piso y descargando toda su furia

Después de semejante golpe, todos se dirigieron al banco, aunque cabe mencionar, que Shinta estaba sorprendido de ver como Akane arrastraba al inconsciente Ranma, de su cola de caballo.

Una vez en el banco y habiendo retirado una cantidad considerable, se dividieron en tres grupos: Akane y Ranma se fueron a comprar el material, Kasumi fue a comprar los uniformes y por ultimo, Nabiki y Shinta a comprar los libros

------------------En la librería----------------

Entraron Nabiki y Shinta a la librería, que era bastante grande, era de dos pisos y se veían a muchas personas comprando por el próximo regreso a clases, Nabiki se dirigió con un encargado para que la atendieran.

-¡Buenos Días señorita!, ¿En que puedo ayudarle?-

-¡Buenos Días!, me trae por favor tres tomos de "Calculo diferencial e Integral", tres de "Panorama Internacional", tres tomos de...-

Mientras tanto, Shinta se adentro a en la librería, viendo y escogiendo diversos títulos, hasta que se encontró con un anciano, de estatura media (1.50 – 1.60m aprox.), cabello corto y carnoso, barba de candado del mismo tono que su cabellera y unas curiosas gafas en forma de media luna.

-El gran día se acerca, ¿Estas preparado Shinta?-

-Casi-

-¿Cómo que casi?-

-Es por mi hermano, Ranma, el tiene un gran poder pero...-

-Aun es joven, por lo que su poder aun se mantiene oculto-

-...si, así es...-

-Despiértalo y enséñale a controlarlo-

-Hmp, suena fácil...pero con ese temperamento que se carga va ser complicado-

-¿Perezoso?-

-Al contrario, quiere saber todo referente al combate-

-Es joven-

-Sí, pero con el tiempo no solo va a querer saber todo sobre el combate, sino también...-

-Sí, se ve a leguas que son hermanos-

-Pero no conoce el precio-

-Tú tampoco lo conocías-

-Y me arrepiento, este dolor no es equiparable con nada-

-Me imagino-

-No puedes-

-Talvez-

-En serio, no puedes-

-Pero si no quieres que Ranma pase por lo mismo entrénalo, que poco tiempo queda-

-Lo se-

-En tu bóveda se encuentran los pergaminos, ¡Destrúyelos!-

-Eso va a tomar tiempo-

-Al menos cuida que Ranma jamás se entere, si es que no quieres que pase por lo mismo que tú-

-Lo se mejor que nadie-

-¡Hasta el gran día!-

-¡Cuídese!-

-No Shinta, ¡Cuídate tú!-

Y así como apareció este personaje, así desapareció, unos instantes después llego Nabiki

-¿Qué haces Shinta?-

-¡¿Eh?! ... Nada... estoy escogiendo algunas novelas para leer en mis ratos libres, además, no todos los días encuentras una librería tan bien surtida-

-¿En serio?, a ver los libros que has escogido- Nabiki empezó a ver los títulos y al ver que estaban en diferentes idiomas dijo sorprendida

-Espera, espera, espera, ¿Cuántos idiomas hablas?-

-No se, déjame ver...Español, ingles, japonés, francés, chino mandarin, ruso, alemán, sueco, hebreo, italiano, portugués, latín, griego, greco-romano, tailandés, árabe, otomí, náhuatl, maya, rúnico, ¿cuántos llevo?, a ver...veinte, que yo recuerde, ¿Por qué?-

-¿Cómo es posible?- Preguntaba Nabiki con una cara de asombro sin igual (¿y quien no?)

-¿Cómo es posible que?-

-Que sepas veinte idiomas, es decir, por idioma mínimo son dos años intensivos, tu sabes veinte por lo que mínimo serian cuarenta años de estudio exhaustivo, pensando que estudies desde que naciste, pero tu solo tienes 18 años-

-¡Ah!, es que me encanta leer- Dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Es que no tienes defecto alguno?-

- Si te dijera...-

-Vaya, eres un hombre apuesto, inteligente, rico y soltero, ¿Seguro que no tienes pretendientes?-

-Bueno, actualmente menos que Ranma-

-¡Obvio!, nadie puede tener tanta suerte para escoger como él, JAJAJAJAJA-

-La aurora boreal es insignificante a comparación de tu bella sonrisa y risa, mi hermosa ninfa-

-Ah...bueno...yo...eh...gracias...este...- Nabiki Tendo había recibido cientos de piropos por su belleza e inteligencia, pero esta era la primera vez que se había sonrojado, puesto tímida e insegura ante un hombre

-Y te ves tan tierna ahora, que si pudiera congelar este instante y mostrártelo después, verías esa inigualable inguenidad que pocos pueden ver-

-Basta...no sigas...eso es mentira, mejor ya vamonos-

-Como tú lo desees-

Nabiki pago los libros y Shinta los cargaba, aunque ya habían pasado varios minutos sin hablar, Nabiki seguía con una sensación nueva y rara; a lo lejos vio unas cuantas compañeras de la escuela por lo que aprovecho la situación y le dijo a Shinta que se irían con ellas, este acepto sin quejarse en ningún momento.

Shinta decidió entonces pasear un rato por el centro comercial, se detuvo a tomar un café, entro a ver unos televisores, luego a ver unas películas y después a ver unas computadoras, pasaron un par de horas, en eso paso por una tienda de lencería, donde vio a Shampoo escoger unas prendas y afuera, atado a una banca, vio a un pato con gafas, al cual ignoro.

-El blanco es muy coqueto pero el negro es más sensual-

-¡Pervertido!, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Vengo a cómprame lencería, cual es el problema-

-¡Eso es aún más pervertido de lo que pensaba!-

-¡¿Eh?!, ¿Por qué, si aquí venden lencería para hombre?-

-¿Lencería para hombre?-

-Sí, ¿A poco tu querrías verle tu novio trajera unos boxers viejos, medio rotos y con la imagen de Smile ya toda desecha?-

-No, creo que, eso seria...pues...-

-Un mata pasiones –

-Sí, creo que sí-

-¿Qué te párese si tu me das tu opinión sobre mi lencería, y yo te doy la mía sobre la tuya-

-Que...yo pues este...-

-Dicen que no hay mejor opinión que la del sexo opuesto, ¿Acaso no querrías que ranma se excitara al verte aun más bella de lo que eres-

-Pero si mi abuela se entera, quedaría deshonrada y Ranma no me querría-

-No tiene que saberlo nadie, si tú quieres, aunque no tiene nada de malo, pero si tú lo prefieres mas me retiro y voy a otra tienda-

-¿Nadie se enteraría?-

-Te doy mi palabra de honor-

-Vale-

Shampoo entro al vestidor y salio con un bikini blanco, que le pegaba más al hilo dental, este le permitía ver los dos grandes atributos de la china, su abdomen duro y marcado, su pequeña cintura, sus muy bien proporcionados glúteos y sus firme piernas.

-Es muy sexy, pero no dejas nada a la imaginación, prácticamente estas en traje de Eva-

-No crees que le guste a Ranma-

-Cualquier hombre quisiera verte y tenerte así, pero mejor juega con tu sensualidad innata-

Se volvió a meter al vestidor, y se cambio, en eso salio la encargada de la tienda

-¡Disculpe las molestias pero tengo que salir por mi hijo, tardare unos 30-40 minutos, ¿podría dejarles encargada la tienda?-

-La verdad no se de ventas, disculpe-

-No solo cuidarla, es que no me da tiempo de cerrarla, voy y vengo-

-Ok-

-¡Mil gracias y no se vayan a portar mal, eh!-

-Descuide-

Segundos después salio Shampoo del vestidor, ahora con una prenda negra, con medias que ajustaban sus piernas perfectamente, también colgaban unas telas negras semi-transparentes, dejando idiotizado a cualquiera

-Esta perfecta-

-¿En serio?-

-Sin duda alguna-

-Ahora te toca a ti-

Y en efecto, Shinta entro y se cambio, ahora el portaba unos boxers azul marino, que le ajustaban bastante bien

-¿Y bien que opinas?-

-(Realmente es idéntico a mi Ranma, con la diferencia que su cuerpo parece haber sufrido demasiados combates, su abdomen es duro, pero no tan bien marcado como el de mi Ranma, todo es tan igual y tan diferente, no se cuando estaré con mi amor, pero tal vez ahora pueda estar mas cerca de el, cumplir mis sueño y fantasías, el no dirá nada)

-¿Shampoo?-

En ese instante Shampoo se lanza contra de él provocando que Shinta se cayera, empezó a besarlo y él le correspondió, se besaron profundamente, Shinta le quito el sostén y empezó a besar sus muy bien formados atributos, hacia tanto tiempo que no estaba con una belleza como ella, sin pensarlo dos veces le arrebato su braga, dejando ver su monte Venus, ella le quito el boxer, por lo que Shinta se decidió y dirigió su miembro a la entrada del monte Venus de Shampoo, entro lentamente hasta que llego a sello que marcaba su virginidad, entonces...

-¡Eres virgen!-

-Sí, pero no te detengas- Pero era tarde, Shinta salio de ella y se cambio

-¿Por qué me dejas así Shinta?-

-Porque este momento lo debes vivir con la persona más amada, no en un arranque de lujuria-

-¡Pero yo quiero que me hagas tuya!-

-¿Quieres que te haga mía, o deseas que Ranma te haga suya a través de mí?-

Shampoo se quedo sin palabra alguna

-Créeme que te deseo, y si en algún futuro puedo poseerte me sentiría honrado, pero ahora no puedo, este es un momento especial y yo no seré quien te lo arrebate-

-Perdón, me he deshonrado y trate de hacer lo mismo contigo-

-No shampoo, no te has deshonrado, solo que estas buscando en el lugar equivocado-

Después de esto se cambiaron, a los pocos minutos llego la dueña de la tienda y como agradecimiento les hizo un descuento en sus compras. Luego se dirigieron al hotel donde se hospedarían todos, Shampoo no sabia como agradecerle a Shinta lo que había hecho, tal vez algún día lo haría, pero ahora se encontraba sumamente feliz, tanto que olvido a cierto pato en cierta banca de cierto centro comercial.

**N/A: Hola como están??? Perdón por el súper retraso, pero se me juntaron muchas cosas, prometo escribir más seguido, pero si me voy tardar (no tanto como ahora) porque entre a la Ing. en Comunicaciones y Electrónica y mi pan de todos los días son toneladas de matemáticas, por lo que tengo poco tiempo libre, pero no la abandonare.**

**Agradezco todas sus criticas, sigan enviando, así puedo mejorar cada día mas, nada mas no pidan ortografía por hay si esta ca...nijo el asunto**

**Se cuidan BYE**


	5. Un combate en Tokio

**Hermanos**

Por: Ferchoumaru

_Un combate en Tokio_

Momentos después de que los demás se dividieran, Ranma recobro el conocimiento.

-¿Qué?, ¿Dónde están los demás? y ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza?-

-Vaya, hasta que despertaste, ya me empezaba cansar el brazo-

-Ya recuerdo, me golpeaste como siempre...aunque usualmente tus golpes no me dejan noqueado por tanto tiempo-

-Sí, todos los días me vuelvo más fuerte, Jajá jajá, bien ya vamonos Ranma-

-¿a dónde?-

-A comprar el material escolar, ¿a que más?-

-...ah, y los demás, ¿dónde están?-

-Nos dividimos por parejas para hacer las compras más rápido, aunque para mi mala suerte me toco contigo, para variar-

-Ja, seguro estarías más feliz con el clon maldito-

-¡Al menos es más educado, más atento y más galante que tú!-

-¡El clon maldito y esta chiquilla insolente harían la pareja perfecta!-

-¡¡RANMA!!- En eso Akane le suelta otro golpe con el mazo, dejándolo ahora semi inconciente

-¿Por qué todo lo malo me sucede a mí?-

Pasaron par de horas desde que se separaron de los demás, milagrosamente Ranma y Akane completaron la lista sin problemas, por lo que decidieron descansar en una cafetería local.

-mmm, este te de jazmín esta delicioso-

-Para mi todos los te saben igual, hierbas hervidas-

-Eso es porque eres un gran idiota-

-Hmp…si fuera Shinta el que lo hubiera dicho seguro que estarías de acuerdo con el-

-… ¿Celoso?-

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!, ¡¿Qué PODRIA ENVIDIARLE YO A ESE MALDITO CLON?!-

-jajajajaja-

-¡¿De qué te ríes ahora Akane?!-

-De nada….(Desde que conozco a este baka siempre ha sido un terco obstinado, pero desde que llego Shinta se ha vuelto un poco inseguro….supongo que es tierno verle así…al menos se muestra normal… y eso es raro )…por cierto Ranma, terminando la escuela Shinta y tu se irán de viaje para entrenar verdad??-

-Pues el clon dice que empezaremos desde lo más básico y cuando esté listo nos iremos-

-¿Lo más básico?-

-Sí, el muy engreído no sabe quién es el gran Ranma Saotome, JAJAJAJA-

-Si es así, yo también entrenare con ustedes, si empezamos desde lo básico me hare más fuerte y te derrotare-

-JAJAJAJA….pobre chiquilla, cree que puede derrotar al invencible Ranma Saotome, JAJAJA-

-El invencible Ranma Saotome que fue derrotado por Shinta de una forma humillante???-

-AAHH!!!, CALLATE NIÑA INSOLENTE-

Y una vez mas Ranma y Akane se pelearon, como era costumbre y después de unos minutos Ranma salió volando, patrocinado por aerolíneas Akane, al menos ya se había acostumbrado a caer en todo tipo de lugares, pero ese día, el destino había preparado varios reencuentros; Ranma cayó en un lote baldío, cuando se levanto logro ver a un hombre extremadamente alto, tal vez mas de dos metros de altura, vestido de unas ropas negras y moradas tan extrañas que no supo definir, su cabello era largo y erizado, del mismo color que su vestimenta, su piel tan blanca como la misma muerte, por un momento pensó que se trataba de algún Darketto, un Emo, o alguna moda parecida; Entonces Ranma se levanto, se sacudió y se preparaba para partir cuando…

-No hay duda alguna que tienes un gran potencial para el combate…sin embargo no has sido debidamente entrenado, con esas aptitudes lo único que has hecho es haraganear....pobre idiota….-

-¡¿Quién demonios te crees para insultarme?!, ¿Acaso no te has visto?, eres puro hueso, se ve claramente que jamás has entrenado…ya se, seguro eres un otaku que cree que por ver Dragón Ball ya es todo un maestro de las artes marciales…-

….Me encanta tu actitud….después de todo aun no eres un caso perdido, pero…. ¿cuál será tu verdadero limite?, ¿te gustaría tener un combate conmigo Ranma?-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-No solo se tu nombre se mucho acerca de ti, pero por el momento solo me interesa una cosa…-

Sin decir más se aventuro al combate este extraño individuo, mientras tanto, Soun y Genma se encontraban en el balcón del hotel, tomando el té y jugando Shogi

-¿Qué maravilloso es el destino señor Saotome?-

-Sin duda alguna señor Tendou-

-JAJAJAJA, Ranma se casara con Akane y todo indica que a Nabiki le atrae Shinta, si ellos dos también se casan no tendremos nada de qué preocuparnos….ay, que felicidad, mis tres hijas se casaran con tres grandes hombres-

-La fortuna nos sonríe después de todo, Ranma y Akane, Shinta y Nabiki, finalmente Kasumi y el Dr. Tofu, jajajaja, nuestros apellidos vivirán otros cien años, jajajaja-

-Shinta, Ranma y Akane atenderán el dojo, Kasumi alimentara a los estudiantes, el Dr. Tofu curara a los heridos y Nabiki llevara el control administrativo del dojo-

-Sin duda alguna crearemos el mayor dojo, ganaremos miles de torneos y con el tiempo será el dojo mas respetado de todos los tiempos, jajajaja-

-¡Que felicidad!-

Planeando y regocijándose por el porvenir, jugando Shogi y bebiendo té, todo era maravilloso, pero…a la diosa de la fortuna le gusta jugar con los corazones humanos, porque mientras reían en el atardecer, sin anunciarse una columna de color escarlata hizo su aparición, esta se vio por toda la ciudad, alertando a todas las personas que algo no estaba bien, pero así como apareció se difumino, la brillante luz

-¿Qué fue eso señor Saotome?-

-No lo sé…pero tengo un mal presentimiento…tengo miedo……vayamos al origen de esa extraña luz-

-….está bien, yo también tengo un mal presentimiento, vayamos-

En otra parte de la ciudad

Momentos antes de la aparición de la extraña columna de color escarlata, Akane estaba caminando molesta y lanzando cuanta maldición podía en voz baja, cuando a girar bruscamente en la esquina choco con Shinta

-…aay!!….perdone señor, fue mi culpa se…..Shinta eres tú lo siento-

-..Eh…no te preocupes Akane, yo era el que venía distraído, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Sí, muchas gracias-

-mmm…ya veo que también acabaron las compras…pero…¿dónde está el enano?-

-El baka decidió que hacia buen tiempo para volar…-

-…guau…ya aprendió la técnica para volar….no hay duda que es bueno en esto, jejeje-

-No ha aprendido la técnica para volar-

-….pero tú acabas de decir que decidió volar un rato…..-

-…y lo hizo muy bien...-

-….sigo sin entender como, pero bueno…..vayamos al hotel-Mientras dijo esto iba pasando una pareja de ancianos

-….mira viejo, que bonito es que los recién casados escojan Tokio para su luna de miel…-

-….sí, que recuerdos cockie…jajajaja- Ante el comentario ambos se ruborizaron e intentaron aclararles la situación, por respuesta la anciana les entrego unos condones y les dijo sobre la importancia de cuidarse, sin poder convencerlos se resignaron y solo se dirigieron al hotel

-…eto…que situación tan incómoda verdad, jajajaja, pero creo que fue mi culpa, jajajaja, espera se los cuente a todos, se reirán mucho, jajajaja-

_-¡TU NO MENCIONARAS ESTO A NADIE NUNCA TE QUEDO CLARO!- _Le amenazo Akane con una aura maligna increíblemente macabra y una cabeza de demonio que atemorizo a Shinta, como ninguna otra cosa (no hay duda que es hija de Soun Tendou)

-….sí, lo prometo-

En eso de la nada apareció una columna de color escarlata, esto los dejo perplejos a los dos

-¿Qué fue eso Shinta?-

-….ese desgraciado…- sin decir más Shinta salió corriendo a toda velocidad, Akane hizo todo para seguir su paso, pero era muy difícil, finalmente llegaron a un lote baldío, una capa de tierra se seguía difuminando, entonces Akane vio lo más aterrador de toda su vida, en un gran agüero que se acababa de formar vio a un Ranma gravemente herido, intentando ponerse de pie, su ropa había sido desgarrada y su brazo izquierdo estaba sangrando demasiado, en una esquina del baldío se encontraba el extraño personaje antes mencionado, riéndose sin control

- …no me digas que un otaku te esta apaleando…y eso que no he usado el kamehameha….oye…y si te conviertes en súper sayayin, -

-……aarggkk….ah…ah…ah…tu…cómo es posible…-intenta de decir Ranma, pero las heridas le impedían incluso respirar, nunca nadie le había herido de esa forma, se sentía humillado con la derrota contra Shinta, pero esto era demasiado

-……….RANMA!!!......espera voy a ayu…- Akane se disponía a ir al lado de Ranma, pero Shinta la detuvo, con la mano y cuando intento reclamarle, este le aplaco con la simple mirada, algo andaba mal y no podía hacer nada

-Dime….¿qué haces aquí Abaddon?-

-….que cruel eres Shinta, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos y no me das un abrazo, un apretón de manos, un saludo cordial…pero que ha pasado con tus modales…-

-¡CONTESTAME!, ¡¿Qué HACES AQUÍ?!-

-Ay…pues que gruñón….solo estaba conviviendo con tu hermanito…y a decir verdad se parecen mucho…. -

-¿Qué quieres con Ranma?-

- ….eso no te lo puedo decir…. …aunque los dos muy guapos….y Ranma también en Ranko…mmm…cuantas horas de diversión….¿qué te parece?, ¿nos divertimos los tres y te cuento todo…pero todo, mmm?-

-….eres igual de repugnante que antes….-

-Hash…tu igual de amargado, sabes…eres el único que ha resistido mis encantos-

De entre los techos llegaron Soun, Genma y Shampoo, lo primero que vieron fue a un Ranma mal herido, a una Akane de rodillas en el piso temblando sin razón aparente y a un Shinta que miraba fijamente a un extraño individuo

-…si no quieres hablar por las buenas….hablaras por las malas…-

Sin vacilar un segundo Shinta se lanzo al ataque, pero por arte de magia ambos desaparecieron, ninguno de los presentes sabia que paso hasta que reaparecieron peleando en el aire, los movimientos que ejecutaban eran increíblemente rápidos, cuando lograron visualizar un golpe, este provoco un choque de aire impresiónate, tanto que los lentes de Genma se rompieron, pero solo era el principio, volvieron a desaparecer y solo se sentían las ondas de choque, los vidrios de toda la cuidad se iban rompiendo velozmente, después de unos minutos lograron visualizar a Shinta, este lanzo de su mano ciento de ráfagas de luz en contra de Abaddon, pero cuando la nube de polvo de difumino él no estaba ahí, estaba detrás de Shinta y logro golpearle, este cayo a una tremenda velocidad, causando un pequeño temblor en la cuidad, pero a gran velocidad salió disparado Shinta para contraatacar a Abaddon y nuevamente desaparecieron dejando solamente las ondas de choque.

Jamás habían presenciado una batalla como esta, incluso el mal herido de Ranma podía ver parte de la batalla, Ranma había entrenado toda su vida, había visto cientos de combates, pero nada igual a esto, era algo fuera de su comprensión, ¿Cómo podían haber peleadores tan poderosos en el mundo?, siempre pensó que los programas de anime fantaseaban con las peleas, pero esto superaba por mucho cualquier anime o manga en el mundo.

Abaddon y Shinta seguían combatiendo, parecía no tener fin, de pronto Abaddon lanzo una luz de color marrón, la cual Shinta logro esquivar sin muchos problemas, pero esa luz dio contra la torre de Tokio, Shinta vio como la mitad de la Torre fue destruida completamente

- …..dime, ¿Qué te parece mi Shin-Ryo-Ku?, , es mi versión de tu Ryu-gira-mechi-

-Hmph… al parecer eres incapaz de realizar tu propia técnica, eso demuestra lo débil que eres-

-¡¿Qué dices?!, ahora veras-

-¡DETENTE!-

-…pero qué??-

Detrás de Shampoo se encontraba una hermosa mujer, vestida con una especie de licra negra que llegaba arriba de las rodillas, tacones negros, unas extrañas joyas que cubrían solamente sus pezones, de piel rozada, cabello de color del zafiro, igual que sus ojos, sin duda alguna era una mujer despampanante, pero también imponía un terror inimaginable

-¿Por qué me detienes Kelen, no ves que nos estamos divirtiendo de lo más lindo?-

-Ya hemos cumplido nuestro objetivo, es hora de retirarnos-

-Ahh…espera…cinco minutos más-

-No, ¡Vámonos!-

-¿Qué demonios quieren Kelen?, ¿Por qué han venido?-

-Te has puesto muy guapo y te has hecho muy fuerte Shinta, pero sigues siendo un idiota, hasta pronto-

-¡ESPERA!-

-…a…si…ten esta manzana dorada, no queremos que los médicos dañen a Ranma- Diciendo esto le lanzo la manzana a Shinta quien la recibió, se quedaron viendo por unos instantes y luego Kelen, desapareció en medio de una llamarada verde

-Hasta pronto, cuida bien de Ranma eh!!!- También desapareció Abaddon, en medio de una llamarada verde

Shinta se quedo pensativo unos momentos, pero recordó la condición de su hermano, por lo que se dirigió a donde este se encontraba

-Hmph…te apalearon-

-ca..llate….-

-Ten, comete esta manzana-

-porque…debería confiar….en esa mujer…-

-mírate, apenas su puedes respirar…además soy yo quien te la está dando, confía en mi…es lo mejor- dicho esto Ranma tomo la manzana y la empezó a comer

-aggrkk….sabe horrible- Termino de comérsela y sin saber porque se empezaba a sentir mejor, cada herida cicatrizaba rápidamente, hasta que se encontró en perfecto estado

-¡Increíble!, ¿Qué rayos era?-

-Era una manzana del jardín del Edén, cura todas las heridas de un mortal-

-¿De un mortal?-

-Pues sí, si eres inmortal no tienes de que preocuparte, no lo crees, jajajaja- Ranma y Shinta subieron hasta donde estaban Akane, Shampoo, Genma y Soun

-….¿Ranma….te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Akane

-Airen….Shampoo tuvo mucho miedo de que tu morir-

-No se preocupen, gracias a Shinta estoy bien-

-¿Qué fue todo eso hijo?-

-mmm…les explico todo en cuanto nos reunamos con los demás-

-¿Por qué no ahora?- Pregunto Soun

-Porque los demás habrán visto parte de la pelea, al igual que todo Tokio y…para que contar la misma historia dos veces…además a Ranma y a mí nos hace falta un baño y una buena cena, ¿No creen?-

-Eso creo…-

Dicho esto se dirigieron al hotel Shinta por delante, Soun y Genma atrás de el cuchilleando quien sabe que, Akane y Shampoo iban abrazadas de Ranma, una en cada brazo; esto no era nada común, pero ver sano y salvo a su prometido después de verlo casi muerto, valía una tregua entre ellas y que Akane por primera vez se mostrara afectuosa a Ranma; una vez que llegaron al hotel se bañaron y cenaron, en un milagroso pero incomodo silencio, hasta que Ryoga rompió el hielo

-Hoy medio Tokio fue destruido por unas corrientes de aire impresionantes, ¿ustedes también las sintieron?-

-Eso fue cortesía de un viejo conocido y mía- Entonces Shinta relato lo ocurrido desde que encontró a Ranma medio muerto, hasta la manzana del Edén

-Increíble, no, más que increíble, es eso cierto Ranchan-

-Cada palabra Uchan-

-Pero Shampoo aun no comprende porque Airen termino en ese estado-

-Se los diré…pero jamás se lo digan a mi madre-

-¿Qué ocurrió hijo?-

---------------Flash Back-----------

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-No solo se tu nombre se mucho acerca de ti, pero por el momento solo me interesa una cosa…-

Sin decir más se aventuro al combate este extraño individuo, Ranma trato de contraatacar pero un menos de un segundo sintió un gran impacto en el abdomen, cuando reacciono se encontraba tirado en el piso, tratando de recuperar el aliento

- , creo que fue mucho para ti…mmm, que te parece si tú me atacas y yo no me muevo…genial, no crees?-

-…No me subestimes, Técnica de las castañas calientes….(siento como lo estoy golpeando, pero no le hago nada)-

-Aaaa….EL HURACAANN DEEL TIGRE…….-

- ¿Eso es todo?-Entonces Ranma volvió atacar, logrado que Abaddon se acercara al centro de la espiral

-ATAQUE DEL DRAGON VOLADOR-Un gran tornado se formo, pero no se movió ni medio milímetro Abaddon

-…..Esto es una broma…..-Ranma palideció al ver que su contrincante no sufrió rasguño alguno

-Mi turno- Abaddon empezó atacar a Ranma a una increíble velocidad, este no podía hacer nada para defenderse, hasta que de una patada lo estampo contra una tubería que rompió, haciendo que Ranma se transformara en chica

-mmm...vaya, era cierto, eres muy hermosa como mujer…. -

-…….aagrk….-Ranma sentía todo su cuerpo pulverizado

- ….veamos- Abaddon golpeo fuertemente a Ranma haciendo que perdiera el aliento nuevamente, entonces de un movimiento le arranco la camisa y dejo sus pechos descubiertos y empezó a succionarlos

-mmm…exquisitos…¿Qué tan bueno estará tu coño?- Dicho esto Abaddon introdujo su mano dentro de Ranma, penetrando con sus dedos aquella intimidad que Ranma detestaba, después introdujo un par de sus dedos en el esfínter de Ranma, esto enfureció a Ranma hasta un límite desconocido para el

-RUGIDO DEL LEON-Una gran esfera de energía golpeo a Abaddon, la cantidad de energía era tanta que el agua de la tubería aumento su temperatura rápidamente, causando que Ranma volviera a ser hombre

-….yo no quería matarte…pero no me dejaste opción desgraciado…-

- ……….….nada mal….es una técnica básica, pero fue más poderosa que las anteriores, ….si…tienes talento…pero deja mostrarte el verdadero poder del rugido….- Abaddon que se encontraba de pie, dirigió su puño al piso y cuando este llego

-RUGIDO DEL LEON- Una columna de color escarlata nació debajo de Ranma, esta lo golpeo directamente llegando casi a matarlo

-----------Fin del Flas Back---------

-¿Es eso cierto Saotome?- Pregunto Mousse

-¡¿Para qué demonios mentiría en algo tan humillante?!-

-Esa columna era un rugido….cuanto odio y maldad puede tener para formar algo así….yo jamás me acerque a algo así y eso que llegue a un nivel muy bajo- Declaro Ryoga

-Pero que querían con Ranchan-

-No lo sé- Contesto Shinta

-Shampoo…porque si esa mujer estaba detrás de ti no escapaste-

-No me di cuenta cuando llego Airen y….a Shampoo dio mucho miedo esa mujer…Shampoo no pudo moverse-

-Eso también nos paso a nosotros hijo-

-¿De dónde los conoces Shinta?, ¿Qué quieren de Ranma?- pregunto Nabiki

-Son viejos conocidos….como te dije en la tarde, no soy perfecto….cometí muchas atrocidades en el pasado, tantas que si fuera posible haría el seppuku…-

-Vamos Shinta-San, no pudiste haber hecho malo, no seas tan duro contigo-

-Gracias Kasumi-chan…pero la realidad es que mis manos están manchas de sangre inocente….aunque me arrebatara la vida…no sería suficiente….por eso debo enmendar lo que hice, de una u otra forma-

-¿Y qué hiciste?- Pregunto Ranma

-Eso no importa por el momento……lo importante es que dentro de un mes será el Torneo de Artes Marciales Mundial y quiero que todos participen-

-Seguro…yo ganare ese torneo-Se apresuro a decir Ryoga

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…..no se ofendan, pero tal vez y solo tal vez pasen las clasificatorias….pero no pasaran de la primera ronda….mi objetivo real, es que vean combates de grandes guerreros de todo el globo, para que puedan responderse esta pequeña pregunta….¿Quiero ser Artista Marcial?-

-Esa pregunta esta fuera de lugar, todos nosotros somos artistas marciales- asevero Soun

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…..aaaahhh…..lo comprenderán cuando vean verdaderos combates-

-¿Qué pasa con el entrenamiento?- Pregunto Ranma

-Si lo desean puedo empezar a entrenarlos regresando a Nerima…pero solo será para asegúranos que pasen las clasificatorias-

-¡De Acuerdo!- Dijeron al unisonó, después se retiraron a dormir, ansiosos de regresar a Nerima, pero todos tenían las misma preguntas acechando sus pensamientos; ¿Cuál es el pasado de Shinta?, ¿Quiénes eran realmente Abaddon y Kelen?, ¿Qué querían? Y sobretodo ¿Cómo sería el torneo mundial?

NA1.- Hola a todos, 20 siglos sin actualizar…lo sé…pero no tengo mucho tiempo…eso si no dejare la historia, jajajaja, por favor déjenme sus comentario y/o sugerencias y si alguien quiere ser el mi lector beta será bienvenido….pero aun así tardare……..por cierto les dejo algunas referencias, los nombres no influyen en la historia pero si en la personalidad eh!!!, cuídense y hasta luego

NA2.- Abaddon: (El Destructor) en el libro de las Revelaciones, es el ángel o estrella del abismo sin fondo que encadena a Satán por mil años. Se dice que fue el ángel invocado por Moisés para que enviara las terribles lluvias que arrasaron Egipto. En muchos libros apócrifos, Abaddon es considerado una entidad demoniaca, como en Ángel de la Muerte, como un demonio del Abismo.

Kelen y Nisroch, los Padres de la Lujuria.

Antigua pareja de demonios, originaria de las culturas mesopotámicas, a quienes asirios y caldeos rendían culto, en un vano intento de distraerlos de sus fines; que no eran otros que auspiciar los adulterios, los incestos y todas las demás manifestaciones del amor ilícito.

Aunque gustan de presidir las experiencias sexuales en grupo y su invocación es decisiva para asegurar el éxito de una orgía, van siempre juntos y su mutua felicidad es tan ejemplar como incomprensible para los criterios convencionales.

Cuando ella es poseída por un mortal, él contempla la situación embelesado, del mismo modo que ella celebra los retozos lúbricos que su marido disfruta entre las mujeres. Sus enemigos dicen que esto es así porque su insaciable naturaleza no consigue satisfacerse con las lógicas limitaciones de la entrega mutua, pero los cronistas más ecuánimes los consideran un raro ejemplo de las posibilidades del amor en libertad.


End file.
